


Nhớ ăn sáng

by 164



Series: #lễhội_XùChiên [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bữa sáng là rất quan trọng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nhớ ăn sáng

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mingyu có một ngày cực kì xui xẻo và được Ming Hao bất ngờ tỏ tình

Kim Mingyu rất coi trọng bữa sáng của mình. Từ nhỏ cậu đã được dạy bữa sáng là bữa ăn thiết yếu trong một ngày, cung cấp năng lượng để cơ thể hoạt động và làm việc thật tốt. Thế nên việc bỏ quên bữa sáng không khác gì là tội ác trong nhà cậu, Mingyu đã lãnh trách nhiệm làm bữa sáng cho cả nhà và ai từ chối bữa sáng của cậu, tội nặngchẳng khác gì việc samurai phạm trọng tội với chủ nhân và phải mổ bụng tự sát. Không ăn vào buổi sáng thì đừng ăn bao giờ nữa, đó là lí lẽ của cậu nói với em gái và ba mẹ mình mỗi bữa chuẩn bị thức ăn đem theo.

"Phải rồi, có lẽ nó ở trên bàn bếp- Chết tiệt!" Mingyu gào lên khi nhớ lại bữa ăn ngày hôm nay của mình đã để quên trên bàn bếp, mải lo nhét thêm phần cơm vào cặp Minseo đang định lẻn đi với ý định ăn kiêng của nó. Cậu đưa tay ôm mặt trong hối hận ngập tràn. "Thôi thì," Mingyu lầm bầm vào lòng bàn tay mình "luật pháp bất vị thân, mổ bụng thôi mà, dao tỉa củ quả của mình đâu rồi..."

"Ê, đứng chắn cổng trường quá cậu kia, có vào không thì nói?" Có tiếng ai đó từ đằng sau hỏi, nhưng Mingyu vẫn còn quá bận trách móc mình và tìm dao mổ bụng để mà bận tâm. Cậu chỉ lẩm nhẩm câu "Xin lỗi" và đứng sang một bên cho người vừa phàn nàn bỏ đi. "Kì lạ..." 

Mingyu nghe tiếng cậu ta thì thầm, nhưng không buồn để tâm, chỉ cởi cặp mình đang đeo trên lưng ra để ngồi xuống và tìm kĩ hơn trong ngăn đựng dụng cụ cho câu lạc bộ nấu ăn. Đũa - không phải, chày cán bột - không phải, cái môi - không phải, chảo - không phải, bắp cải - không phải. 

"Ơ khoan!" Giọng nói lạ lại cất lên, "Tôi biết cậu nè! Chung lớp với Lee Seokmin, phải không?"

Đến đây Mingyu mới ngước lên, chỉ định lịch sự chào người ta một cái, dù cậu đã nghĩ với người quan hệ rộng như thằng Seokmin ấy, thì ai mà nó chẳng quen. Nhưng khoan, cậu này quả thật cũng khá quen, hình như họ đã gặp nhau rồi. "...Xu Ming Hao, phải không?"

Ming Hao nhiệt tình gật, cười thật tươi với cái bánh bao bự chảng trên tay, dùng nó thay cho tay vẫy chào lại cậu. "Đúng rồi, còn cậu là Kim Mingyu, nhỉ? Tôi hay thấy cậu đi về cùng Seokmin. Nhưng vì cậu ít nói quá, nên ban đầu tôi không nhận ra." Huỵch toẹt ra là Mingyu quá mờ nhạt nên cậu ta không thèm nhớ mặt, cậu mỉm cười. "Nhưng khi thấy cậu bắt đầu lôi dụng cụ bếp ra, tôi mới chợt nhớ Seokmin có kể về một người bạn kì quái ở câu lạc bộ nấu ăn!"

Thằng này quá tươi tỉnh khi đang nói xấu ngay trước mặt người khác như thế, Mingyu nghĩ trong lòng, nhưng vẫn chỉ cười và chờ Ming Hao hiểu ý và phắn giùm cái.

"À mà cậu đang tìm gì vậy?" Cậu thở dài khi thấy thằng ngố Tàu này có vẻ không hiểu vẻ phiền hà tế nhị của mình.

"...Mình quên không đem bữa sáng." Mingyu đáp nguyên nhân gián tiếp, vì Ming Hao - qua lời Seokmin kể thì là người Trung vẫn còn đang học tiếng Hàn và còn ngây thơ như con nít, nên chuyện mổ bụng tự sat của cậu tốt nhất không nên nói ra, biết đâu cậu ta lại tưởng thật mà gọi 119.

"Bữa sáng?" Ming Hao hơi nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ như trẻ con, rồi mắt bỗng sáng hẳn lên như vừa nghĩ ra gì đó mà reo lên vui vẻ, chìa cái bánh bao trên tay về phía Mingyu "Nè! Cậu có thể ăn phần của tôi!"

"Ơ, đâu được, là bữa sáng của cậu mà." Mingyu cau mày.

"Sáng tôi có uống sữa rồi, nên cũng không đói lắm!" Cậu ta cười tươi, trái ngược với vẻ mặt trầm trọng của Mingyu. Uống sữa thay buổi sáng? Thằng này bộ muốn teo bao tử chết sớm ở cái tuổi ăn tuổi lớn này sao? Nhưng Mingyu không nói thành tiếng, chỉ cười gượng:

"Không được đâu! Cậu mà không ăn sáng đàng hoàng thì sẽ không học tốt được đâu."

"Nói tôi thế thì cậu cũng đâu khác, đúng không? Vả lại, còn bữa trưa mà." Ming Hao nhún vai, vẫn đung đưa cái bánh bao trắng ngun ngút khói vào trước mũi cậu, khiến Mingyu phải quay mặt tránh cám dỗ. Nhưng vẫn không ăn thua. Cậu ta nói đúng, Mingyu cũng muốn sống được ăn bữa sáng đầy đủ mười bảy năm qua, đó cũng một niềm tự hào của cậu.

"Nếu vậy... Không-không được!" Thình lình cậu vùng dậy, đeo cặp lên vai và bước vội đi, rồi chợt quay người lại nhìn Ming Hao, chỉ thẳng tay vào mặt cậu ta, mặt đỏ bừng, la lớn "Cậu nên thấy xấu hổ vì đã quyến rũ tôi như vậy!" rồi chạy một mạch vào trường, bỏ lại một Ming Hao nghiêng đầu khó hiểu nhìn theo hướng cậu ta.

\---

"Vậy ra đó là tại sao cả trường tự dưng rộ lên lời đồn trưởng câu lạc bộ điền kinh Xu Ming Hao lừng danh _tỏ tình_ và bị mày từ chối hả?" 

Mingyu nhìn mặt cười thích thú của Seokmin mà mong rằng ánh nhìn của mình có thể hoá dao tỉa củ quả để tỉa mặt nó, thực hành bông hồng cậu vừa được học tuần trước. "Vui lắm chứ gì? Tin vui nữa nè, tao quên cả bữa trưa rồi, nên mày cũng đừng hòng ăn chực hôm nay."

Mingyu đảo mắt ra ngoài hành lang để không phải nhìn cái mặt mếu máo và tràng phàn nàn của Seokmin, mà chắc chắn sẽ ngưng bặt khi cậu nói mình sẽ vào phòng câu lạc bộ làm bữa trưa sau (tạm thời cứ để nó đau khổ tột cùng đã), mắt thoáng thấy một dáng người khá quen khuất sau cửa lớp, và sau đó là tiếng bạn nữ cùng lớp cât lên:

"Có người nhờ chuyển cho cậu đó, Mingyu." rồi cậu nhìn xuống bàn mình, nơi mà giờ đã thình lình một cái bánh bao bốc khói ngay trước mắt, một mảnh giấy viết nhỏ trong giây gói bánh. 

_Yên tâm cái sáng này tôi đã ăn rồi, nên cậu cũng phải ăn đi, bữa sáng rất quan trọng đó._

Không đề người gửi, nhưng Mingyu cũng đã biết nếu Lee Seokmin không đối xử tốt với mình đến giờ ăn trưa, cậu sẽ nấu phần cơm trưa cho ai.


End file.
